dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Singularity (3.5e Spell)
This spell creates a singularity event in the location you designate. Within the spell's event horizon, swirling force energy tears everything apart, drawing inward upon a core of absolute blackness in the center of the field from which no matter or energy can escape. Any creature in the area takes 2d6 damage per caster level. A successful Fortitude save reduces the damage dealt to 1d6 per caster level. Furthermore, any creature within the spell's range must make a Reflex save or be picked up bodily and held suspended in the singularity's powerful maelstrom, taking the indicated damage each subsequent round. Creatures trapped in the singularity cannot move except for being tossed around in its currents. Creatures who can fly or otherwise manipulate their surroundings to move may make a new Reflex save to escape the singularity each round. By concentrating on the spell as a standard action, the caster may force the singularity to move up to 20 feet in a specified direction. Creatures caught in the singularity can otherwise act normally, but must succeed on a Concentration check (DC 30 + spell level) to cast a spell. Creatures caught in the singularity take a -4 penalty to Dexterity and a -2 penalty to attack rolls. As a singularity is a force effect, even ethereal and incorporeal entities are affected. When a creature is reduced to 0 hit points or less by the singularity's effect, its body is ripped apart and drawn into the singularity's negative space, forever lost. A singularity likewise affects extradimensional objects and items. A bag of holding that comes into contact with the field must make a Will save or be utterly destroyed. In such an event, the contents of the bag are lost. Only divine intercession or a miracle or wish spell can restore a creature or object that was nullified by a singularity field. A singularity grants cover against ranged attacks to those inside it from attacks originating outside it and vice versa, or if the attack has to pass through the singularity to reach its target. If more than 30 feet of a ranged attack or spell's line of effect lies inside the area of a singularity, the singulariy instead grants effective total cover to the targeted creature. A dispel effect or a mage's disjunction spell has no effect on a singularity, but should a gate spell be cast in the area of a singularity spell, there is a 50% chance (01–50 on d%) that the spell destroys it, a 35% chance (51–85) that the spell does nothing, and a 15% chance (86–100) that a gap is torn in the spatial fabric, catapulting everything within a 180-foot radius into another plane. If a singularity touches either a sphere of annihilation or a rod of cancellation, the two negate each other, resulting in a massive explosion that deals 40d6 damage in a 60-foot radius. No magical or divine influence can restore them. Any creature still within the singularity's area when this nullification event occurs must make a Fortitude save or die. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Spell Category:User Sulacu